Regret
by Floral White
Summary: #Republish chap1/This is the end sequel/ Penyesalan keluarga, sahabat dan kekasih Sakura setelah gadis itu meninggalkan mereka/DLDR?R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo's, EYD berantakan, no edited.**

**#Republish**

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang asyik berkutat dengan kegiatannya di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa _turquise._ Wanita yang bernama Kurenai tersebut sedang menyapu dan membersihkan kamar itu sambil sekali-kali menyenandungkan sebuh lagu.

Sedikit peluh terlihat di pelipis wanita yang paruh baya tersebut, tapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah baginya. Kurenai mencabut seprei _pink_ yang membalut _bed_ yang berukuran sedang tersebut kemudian ia menaruhnya di keranjang. Kurenai membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah seprei yang berwarna senada dengan dengan warna cat dinding kamar tersebut, kemudian menggelarnya dan menarik setiap ujung seprei. Setelah tertata rapi ia juga mengganti _bed cover-_nya dengan warna _turquise_, warna favorit putrinya.

Kurenai melihat sekeliling kamar tersebut, ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Kurenai keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi pakaian dan kain-kain kotor untuk dicuci.

Kurenai tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana nanti reaksi putrinya melihat kamarnya yang sudah tertata rapi dan bersih, juga peralatan sekolah dan _gadget _baru yang dibeli Kurenai khusus untuknya.

"Sakura pasti akan sangat senang," gumam Kurenai sambil senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah ceria Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke menatap papan tulis di depannya dengan tatapan kosong, walaupun Kakashi _sensei_ sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus trigonometri tapi sedikitpun materi itu tidak ada yang nyangkut di otak jeniusnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja Hinata yang duduk sendiri dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah menjadi pemandangan rutin baginya melihat helaian rambut merah jambu di sana dengan berbagaiai ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia menggali memorinya tentang gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memang sering memperhatikan Sakura, kadang ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri jika pelajaran mereka sudah ada kaitannya dengan rumus-rumus, gadis _pink_ itu juga akan sering menguap dan mengucek matanya kalau giliran Gai_-sensei _ yang sedang mendongeng tentang sejarah Konoha. Sakura juga sering menyelipkan komik di dalam buku pelajarannya, kemudian asyik tenggelam dengan bacaannya –komik.

Sasuke terkesiap ketika ia melihat sosok Sakura tengah sibuk mencatat pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kakashi, ia melihat gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk jidatnya dengan pulpen yang ia genggam. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya kemudian tersenyum lebar, dengan reflek Sasuke mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Baiklah, selamat siang anak-anak," ucap Kakashi kemudian ia melangkah keluar kelas.

Keadaan kelas langsung ribut seketika membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, ia melihat Kakashi sudah tidak berada di sana dan teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berhamburan ke luar kelas sambil menenteng tas masing-masing.

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah bangku yang biasa ditempati Hinata dan Sakura dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah tampannya, tapi senyum itu langsung luntur saat ia tidak melihat gadis itu lagi di sana. Sasuke memandang bangku di sebelah Hinata dengan tatapan kosong, gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana atau memang yang tadi itu hanya halusinasinya belaka.

.

Hinata yang sudah selesai memasukkan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya bersiap untuk keluar dari kelas untuk pulang. Mata lavendernya melihat tatapan sendu Sasuke ke arahnya, lebih tepat ke bangku sebelahnya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Ayo pulang," ajak Hinata.

"Kau duluan saja Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, dan ternyata di luar sudah menunggu seorang pemuda ceria dengan rambut kuning durennya.

.

.

"Tadaima…" ucap Karin ketika ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri," balas Kurenai yang masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya.

Karin langsung melesat menuju kamarnya, saat melewati kamar Sakura ia berhenti di depannya. Karin menatap pintu kamar dengan tatapan sedih, tangan kanannya bergerak memegang _handle_ pintu yang berwarna emas.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan kamar yang sangat rapi dengan aroma _cherry_, juga nuansa kamar yang bernuansa serba _turquise._ Dengan perlahan, kaki jenjang Karin melangkah ke dalam kamar tersebut. Di meja belajar ia bisa melihat setumpuk komik yang berjejer rapi.

Ia tahu kalau adiknya itu sangat senang membaca komik, jadi tidak heran kalau koleksinya bisa dibilang banyak. Karin melihat-lihat komik yang di atas meja tersebut yang kebanyakan jenis komik _shounen_, tetapi ada komik yang menarik perhatiannya. Dua buah buah komik dengan _cover_ biru dan satunya lagi berwarna _orange._ Setelah melihat sinopsisnya ternyata komik itu bisa dibilang ber-_genre_ _family._ Karin kemudian memasukkan komik tersebut ke dalam tas selempangannya dan berbalik menuju arah pintu. Sebelum pintu benar-benart tertutup, ia tidak sengaja melihat beberapa benda yang ternyata adalah _gadget_ di atas sebuah buffet di dekat ranjang, ia tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu itu adalah barang-barang yang sangat diinginkan Sakura, tetapi sekarang barang-barang itu sudah tidak berguna.

.

.

Asuma dan Karin duduk di meja makan untuk makan siang, mereka merasakan sesak ketika melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja bundar tersebut. Kurenai datang dari dapur sambil membawa _soft drink_ dan beberapa susu kotak dingin dengan nampan.

Kurenai menarik kursi di samping suaminya, ia sedikit bingung karena suami dan putrinya itu belum menyentuh apapun sama sekali.

"Kalian tidak suka dengan menunya ya?" tanya Kurenai.

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja tumben _kaa-san_ masak sebanyak ini."

Asuma yang mendengar pertanyaan istrinya dengan sigap langsung mengambil makanan dan memindahkan ke piringnya.

Kurenai tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit, "_Kaa-san _hanya ingin memasak makanan kesukaan Sakura, dia kan sangat suka ini semua. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang anak itu belum pulang juga, padahal _kaa-san _berniat untuk memberikannya kejutan."

Karin menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, sedangkan Asuma mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hidangan di depannya.

"Kita makan saja dulu, mungkin Sakura ada kegiatan di kelasnya," tambah Kurenai. Ia mengambil piring dan mengambil tempura udang.

Karin juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka bertiga makan dengan damai –sunyi. Tidak ada suara dari mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring menimbulkan suara khasnya.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke sekarang, di sebuah taman bermain. Tempat ini memang menjadi tujuan untuk berlibur, apalagi sekarang hari minggu bisa dipastikan pengunjung akan lebih banyak daripada hari biasanya.

Sasuke yang notabene adalah orang yang sangat benci keramaian, tiba-tiba sekarang ia bisa berdiri di depan salah satu wahana. Setelah membeli tiket ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan bergaya tradisional jepang. Sebuah bangunan tua dengan nuansa menyeramkan, rumah hantu –wahana sebagai tempat adu nyali.

baru saja ia masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, Sasuke langsung disambut dengan suara-suara aneh dan menyeramkan bagi sebagian orang –dirinya tidak termasuk.

Setiap langkah yang ia buat, memorinya seperti kembali memutar ulang beberapa momen kebersamaannya dengan gadis rambut merah jambu yang sekarang sudah meninggalkannya.

.

Sasuke ingat saat dua minggu setelah ia meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi kesini. Mungkin niat Sakura ingin melakukan kencan perdana mereka hanya berdua tapi Sasuke menolaknya jika Hinata tidak ikut. Dengan sedikit kecewa Sakura menyetujui syarat Sasuke, bagaimanapun Sakura juga sangat menyayangi sahabat _indigo-_nya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh ke dalam bangunan, sedikitpun tidak ada rasa sakut walaupun ia terkadang mendengar suara-suara ataupun penampakan tiba-tiba dari hantu-hantu palsu. Ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan perempuan dari pengunjung lainnya, tubuhnya sedikit menegang bukan karena takut tetapi seperti mendengar suara Sakura yang menjerit seperti waktu mereka dulu di sini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Sasuke seolah hanyut dengan kepingan masa lalunya, waktu itu ia dan Sakura juga Hinata melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Awalnya Sakura terlihat sangat antusias, tetapi setelah sampai di dalam ia mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke karena melihat hantu-hantu yang memang sengaja mengejutkan mereka.

Sasuke sangat ingat bagaimana Sakura yang awalnya sangat antusias sekarang menjadi penakut seprti ini, itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah kepala yang berlumuran darah jatuh tepat di kaki Sakura, ia berteriak kencang dan langsung dan refleks Sakura memeluknya. 'dasar _penakut'_ itulah kata yang diucapkan Sasuke pada Sakura waktu itu dan dengan agak kasar ia melepas tangan Sakura yang melingkar di lengannya. Sejak kejadian kejadian itu Sakura kemudian berjalan di depan mereka berdua, beberapa kali ia mendengar Sakura menjerit karena kaget tetapi gadis itu tetap berjalan di depan. Lain halnya ketika Hinata yang tiba-tiba kaget dan menjerit Sasuke langsung menenangkannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu gadis pemalu itu.

"Sakura," desisnya lirih.

Sasuke tiba di luar bangunan tersebut, ia menghela nafas panjang. Waktu tadi masih di dalam ia seolah sedang menonton sebuah 'film kenangan' saat sakura masih ada.

Perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang menenangkan gadisnya yang menangis sehabis keluar dari wahana yang sama denga Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tersentak melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan air matanya, mata _onyx_-nya seperti melihat Sakura seperti waktu itu. Dulu, waktu mereka sudah sampai diluar gedung ini Sakura sempat sesenggukan dan matanya sedikit merah. Waktu itu Sasuke mengira kalau Sakura menangis mungkin karena ia ketakutan tadi di dalam.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat Sakura dengan mata merah seperti itu, ia tahu kalau waktu itu Sakura habis menangis, tetapi ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Waktu itu Sakura sempat memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu ketika tangan kanan Sasuke masih melingkar di bahu Hinata, Sasuke memang tidak menyadarinya.

Dan sekarang ketika ia baru menyadarinya, semuanya terlambat. "_Sakura menangis karena diriku"_ batinnya menyesal.

.

.

Sasuke seharian ini mengelilingi taman bermain, ia menaiki wahana-wahana yang dulu pernah ia dan Sakura naiki –bersama Hinata juga tentunya.

Ia mencoba untuk menggali setidaknya sedikit kenangan manisnya bersama Sakura, tetapi nihil. Dia baru menyadarinya, ia hanya membuat Sakura menangis. Dulu, waktu mereka bertiga bermain sepuasnya di sini, Sakura selalu mengalah dari Hinata. Sama seperti waktu Sakura ingin Sasuke menemaninya naik sebuah wahana yang sedikit memacu adrenalin, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya karena saat itu Hinata ingin naik wahana lainnya. Tentu saja Sasuke lebih memilih menemani Hinata dengan alasan kondisi tubuh Hinata.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis terlihat baru keluar dari kamar mandinya, rambut merah panjangnya masih menteskan air. Gadis itu –Karin –mengambil _hair drayer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah kering, ia kemudian mengganti baju mandinya degan sebuah _T-shirt_ putih dan celana selutut.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, ia sama sekali tidak berniat keluar. Semenjak kepergian Sakura, Karin yang memang jarang keluar untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Dulu waktu masih ada Sakura, adiknya itu selalu mengajaknya ke taman hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau membeli es krim. Kalau sekarang tidak ada yang akan menemaninya lagi, tentu saja orang tuanya juga pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya keluar tanpa pengawasan.

Karin teringat dengan komik yang diambilnya di kamar Sakura, ia memang tidak terlalu suka membaca komik tetapi ia sangat penasaran dengan komik itu. Karin membuka tas selempangannya yang ia taruh di atas meja belajarnya, lalu mengambil komik yang berwarna biru dan _orange_.

Karin naik ke ranjangnya, ia duduk bersila dengan sebuah guling yang menjadi penyangga tangannya. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu lembar komik tersebut dan tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

.

.

.

Di kamar sebelahnya, Kurenai memandang sendu foto seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink_ yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Gadis dengan seragam SMP itu terlihat sangat bahagia, ya hari itu adalah hari kelulusannya dan artinya ia bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang berikutnya.

Kurenai mendekap foto tersebut, ia kemudian membaringkan dirinya di ranjang yang biasa Sakura tempati. Kurenai menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang bernuansa _turquise _tersebut, ia tersenyum miris.

Wanita itu menyiapkan dua buah bantal dan menaruhnya berhimpitan, ia kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di salah satu bantal dan menaruh bingkai foto Sakura di bantal sebelahnya. Kurenai memejamkan matanya, ia berharap kala membuka matanya yang berbaring di sebelahnya adalah Sakura.

Air mata merembes dari kelopak matanya yang terkatup rapat, entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang dikeluarkan wanita itu. Ia memang terlalu mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura dan sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk memperbaikinya.

.

.

Karin menaruh sembarangan komik yang baru selesai di bacanya, ia memang menghabiskan membaca kedua komik tersebut. Iris _ruby-_nya tidak berhenti mengalirkan cairan bening yang bersumber entah darimana. Perasaan menyesal dan rasa bersalah semakin membuatnya sulit bernafas. Kembali ia membaca sebuah catatan kecil yang ia temukan terselip di salah satu komik yang dibacanya, tentu saja itu adalah tulisan tangan Sakura.

_Apa kisahku akan berakhir sama seperti Ai yang bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, atau aku akan menjadi seperti Kyou yang selalu tidak terlihat dan diabaikan. Kadang aku sendiri meragukan eksistensiku di dunia ini._

Karin sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan terdengar semakin jelas, ia memang selalu menjadi yang nomor satu bagi orang tuanya. Ia ingat bagimana dulu ia menangis karena menginginkan sebuah boneka beruang milik adiknya, karena Sakura tidak mau memberikannya ia langsung mengadu pada ibunya. Sudah dipastikan ia mendapatkan keinginannya dan Sakura hanya menagis sesenggukan di kamarnya.

Apapun keinginannya pasti langsung dipenuhi, lain halnya dengan Sakura walaupun ia sampai menangis meraung-raung belum tentu orang tua mereka memenuhi keinginan putri bungsunya.

Dari kecil Karin memang mendapat perhatian lebih dari orangtuanya –sangat malah –dan itu ia dapatkan juga dari Sakura. Adiknya itu selalu berusaha memberikan apapun yang dimintanya, Sakura juga sering menutupi kesalahannya yang akhirnya adiknya itulah yang kena marah dari ibu mereka. Sebagai seorang kakak sehausnya dialah yang menjaga dan melindungi adiknya, tetapi ini malah sebaliknya.

.

.

Kurenai membuka kelopak matanya dan mengusap _liquid_ bening yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia menajamkan telinganya dan tidak salah lagi, itu memang suara tangis seseorang dan pastinya Kurenai sangat mengenali siapa itu.

Kurenai membuka pintu kamar Karin dan melihat putrinya tersebut duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Ia kemudian menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di ranjang di samping Karin.

Kurenai mengusap lembut helaian merah putrinya, "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," hiburnya.

Karin mendongak menatap ibunya, tapi air mata masih saja mengalir keluar. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar ia memberikan catatan kecil milik Sakura.

Kurenai sedikit bingung, tapi ia tetap menerima kertas yang sudah lusuh yang mungkin akibat remasan karin kemudian membacanya.

"Maafkan _kaa-san_ Saku," lirih Kurenai seraya menahan isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

Kepergian Sakura membawa kesedihan yang mendalam bagi keluarga dan juga teman-temannya, mereka semua sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan meninggalkan mereka secepat itu.

Sama seperti gadis _indigo_ ini, kepergian sahabatnya itu sama saja seperti ia kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Sakura yang selalu mengerti dirinya, memperhatikannya, memarahinya jika ia melakukan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya dalam bahaya, sahabat yang ada untuknya dan selalu mengalah demi dirinya.

Hinata sadar tanpa Sakura ia idak akan bisa menjadi seprti sekarang ini, ia adalah penyemangat nomor satu baginya. Sekarang Hinata sangat menyesalinya karena dulu ia sering bersikap egois pada Sakura tapi Sakura selalu tersenyum padanya dan tidak pernah.

Hinata merasa ia adalah sahabat paling jahat, selama ini Sakuralah yang selalu membantunya jika ia mengalami kesulitan tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk sahabatnya itu. Sampai di saat terakhir pun ia tidak ada di sana menemaninya. Walaupun tiap malam ia menangisinya tapi tetap saja kenyataan tidak akan berubah, sahabatnya itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Hinata ingat bagaimana dulu Sakura yang selalu di marahi Sasuke jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, padahal itu bukan salah Sakura. Intinya Sakura akan selalu menjadi pihak yang di salahkan, walaupun mereka bertiga sahabat tapi Sasuke lebih memperhatikan dirinya daripada Sakura dan dulu ia sempat merasa senang. Hinata memang sempat menyukai Sasuke dan sedikit cemburu pada Sakura kalau Sasuke memberi sedikit perhatian lebih pada Sakura. Sampai Sasuke memberitahunya kalau ternyata ia menyukai Sakura dan ia memilih untuk mencoba melupakan perasaannya tersebut. Tapi, Hinata selalu mencoba untuk mencari kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke, mengajak Sasuke untuk menemaninya membeli buku, pergi _chek up,_ inilah, itulah, hal-hal yang tidak pernah Sakura dapatkan dari Sasuke.

Dan ketika sekarang Sakura sudah pergi dari hidupnya, sepertinya rasa penyesalannya saja tidak cukup. Ia merasa sangat hina, menghianati kepercayaan sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya.

.

.

Kurenai membuka album foto keluarganya, ia masih menggenggam kertas yang sudah tidak berbentuk pemberian Karin. Kelopak matanya sedikit membengkak dengan kantung mata yang tercetak jelas. Kurenai mulai membuka lembar demi lembar album foto tersebut, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat foto Sakura yang masih bayi dan mencium gambar bayi lucu tersebut. Tangannya kembali membuka lembar lainnya dan begitu seterusnya. Kadang ia tersenyum tipis, tak jarang pula ia menangis. Layar televisi yang menayangkan sebuah acara musik tidak dihiraukannya, ia seperti tengggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kurenai menutup album foto tersebut dengan tangan gemetar, tangisnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi dan isakan mulai terdengar. Cairan bening tersebut jatuh di atas album foto yang berada di pangkuannya, nafasnya tercekat. Foto tersebut seolah menjadi bukti ketidak adilan yang didapatkan Sakura. Foto Sakura masih dihitung dengan jari, dan sisanya dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Karin. Dan lebih mirisnya lagi, foto-foto Sakura kebanyakan adalah foto saat gadis itu menggunakan seragam dan yang paling terbaru adalah foto kelulusan Sakura waktu SMP.

Ada tangan lain yang menyentuh album foto yang ada di pangkuan Kurenai, ia mendongak dan melihat suaminya sudah berdiri di depannya. Asuma kemudian duduk di samping Kurenai dan membawa kepala istrinya ke dadanya, ia menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang membuat daun-daun yang sudah mengering jatuh dari dahannya. Sasuke duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku yang penuh kenangan bersama Sakura. Mungkin ini hanyalah sedikit bagian dari memori manisnya bersama Sakura, dan Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menggalinya. Perlahan, bayangan Sakura muncul di kepalanya. Saat gadis itu tersenyum, kesal, marah, ngambek dan ketika _emerald-_nya mengeluarkan _liquid _bening.

Sasuke kembali menampakkan _onyx _kelamnya, tatapannya tertuju pada sepasang remaja yang sepertinya sedang berkencan. Ia tersenyum miris melihat mereka, gadis tersebut tersenyum malu-malu setelah pemuda di sampingnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Waktu dia bersama Sakura, sekali pun Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap selayaknya seperti sepasang kekasih. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri sangat mencintai gadis itu, tapi dia tidak pernah menununjukkannya secara nyata. Tidak heran kalau sakura menyangkanya ia tidak benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Sasuke memasuki salah satu tempat favorit Sakura, apalagi kalau bukan _book store_, biasanya setiap akhir pekan Sakura selalu mengunjungi tempat ini karena di sini semua buku favoritnya tersedia, lebih tepat komik-komik favoritnya dan sakura memang seorang maniak _manga._

Sasuke berjalan di bagian khusus yang memajang berbagai jenis komik, dengan langkah pelan ia menyusuri setiap rak dan lorong yang khusus untuk cerita yang dilengkapi dengan gambar tersebut. Saat melewati bagian komik khusus cerita _shounen_, tangan kanannya mengambil salah satu komik yang yang menjadi salah satu favorit Sakura. Sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, Sakura memintanya untuk ditemani ke sini tetapi ia malah menolaknya karena saat itu ia ada rapat dengan klubnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang memintanya untuk menemani gadis itu, ia langsung saja mengiyakannya dan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti rapat klub.

Mengingat hal itu Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ternyata itu adalah permintaan terakhir Sakura dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa memenuhinya untuk yang terakhir.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam Sasuke melihat-lihat koleksi komik di tempat itu, ia kemudian membayar sebuah komik dan keluar dari toko tersebut. Sasuke melewati area parkir berniat untuk mencari taxi, hari ini cukup menguras tenaga. Sebuah taxi berhenti di depannya, Sasuke langsung masuk dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi penumpang. Setelah memberitahukan tujuannya, taxi tersebut langsung meluncur ke tempat tujuan.

.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan datar, ia terlihat sangat tenang tapi tidak dengan keadaan hatinya. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menggenggam komik yang ada dipangkuannya, ia marah, kesal, dan benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu mengabaikan Sakura, memang benar selamai ini Hinata seperti menjadi prioritas utamnya. Sebagai seorang sahabat ia selalu bersikap tidak adil pada Sakura, begitu juga saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih atas permintaannya.

"Maaf…"

Suara laki-laki di depannya yang sekaligus sopir _taxi_ membuyarkan lamuann Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Sepertinya kamu masih SMA, apa benar?" tanya pria dengan rambut minim di bagian depannya.

"Ada apa?"

Pria paruh baya tersebut merasa sedikit tidak enak, ia cepat-cepat meminta maaf. "Sekali lagi maaf, saya hanya ingin tahu apa anda itu salah satu siswa di KHS."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran dengan orang ini.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja saya ingin mengembalikan barang penumpang saya yang tertinggal di mobil saya. Sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, gadis itu meninggalkan ini di mobilku," kata pria itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda persegi panjang. "Di sini tertulis atas nama Haruno Sakura" lanjutnya.

Sasuke tertunduk lemah, "Aku sangat mengenalnya."

"Kalau begitu bisa anda mengembalikan ini padanya," ujar orang itu tersenyum lega sambil menyerahkan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kartu pelajar.

Sasuke mengambil kartu pelajar Sakura, ia memandangnya sendu. "Kapan barang ini tertinggal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu, kira-kira tiga minggu yang lalu –jeda sejenak –kalau saya tidak salah ingat, gadis itu naik taxi saya di tempat anda naik tadi."

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang, apa mungkin Sakura melihatnya menemani Hinata di sana padahal Sakura sudah memintanya untuk menemani gadis itu tetapi menolaknya. Kemungkinannya sangat besar karena toko tersebut adalah toko yang biasa Sakura kunjungi kalau ingin membeli buku pelajaran ataupun komik. Ditambah setelah ia menolak menemani Sakura hari itu, sikap sakura sedikit berbeda dari biasanya dan seolah seperti menghindarinya. Sakura sering melamun di kelas, dan gadis itu tidak lagi bersikap manja padanya.

"Anda mengantarnya kemana?"

"Rumah sakit Konoha."

.

.

.

Bugh…

Sasuke menghajar tembok kamarnya untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Ia kesal, marah, benci pada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun jari tangannya terlihat mengeluarkan darah tapi ia tidak peduli, rasa sakit di tangannya tidak terasa.

Sasuke duduk bersandar di tembok yang dihajarnya tadi, kedua lengannya memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara isakan dan bahunya sedikit bergetar. Lagi, malam itu sasuke menangis, itu sekarang sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaannya. Kejadian sore tadi seperti sebuah hantaman keras baginya, otak jeniusnya bisa langsung tanggap.

Waktu itu, Sakura memintanya untuk ditemani ke toko buku tapi menolaknya malah saat Hinata yang memintanya ia langsung setuju. Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang adalah mungkin saja waktu itu Sakura melihatnya bersama Hinata, dan hari itu juga Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit. Keterangan dokter yang menangani sakura di rumah sakit juga bisa menjadi bukti kalau pada hari itu hasil _chek up_ Sakura keluar dan sorenya gadis _pink _itu datang mengambilnya.

Isakan Sasuke semakin keras kala ia mengingat hari itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya sakura saat ia tahu tentang penyakitnya dan kekasihnya sendiri menghianatinya –yang ini hanya pikiran sakura.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Sasuke, ternyata itu adalah Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk makan malam. Awalnya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk keluar tapi perutnya sudah mengeluarkan suara beberapa kali minta diisi, akhirnya ia turun setelah membasuh muka tentunya.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi hanya memandang iba Sasuke yang menyantap makan malamnya. Semenjak kepergian Sakura, Sasuke memang menjadi semakin pendiam dan sering melamun. Mereka juga sering mendengar isakan dari dalam kamar Sasuke, yeah sekarang menangis bukanlah menjadi hal yang tabu baginya. Mereka bertiga bisa melihat jelas mata Sasuke yang sedikit bengkak dan merah.

"Mau tambah Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto melihat piring sasuke yang sudah kosong.

"Tidak, aku mau tidur dulu." Sasuke langsung meninggalkan meja makan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan orang tuanya dan Itachi.

Sasuke langsung naik ke ranjangnya, ia berbaring miring. Sebelum ia terjatuh dalam tidurnya, cairan bening mengalir di sudut matanya. Untuk malam ini dan malam-malam seterusnya ia sepertinya akan mempunyai kebiasaan baru.

.

.

.

**Setelah baca ulang fic ini, saya ngerasa rada-rada maksa di beberapa scene (ceilah scene :P). Tapi ini adalah fic yang saya bikin ketika baru-baru menjadi author dan saya sengaja untuk tidak mengedit atau merombaknya kembali. **

**Dan saya sudah ada ide untuk bikin lanjutannya dari sequel ini, tapi untuk sementara saya kasih complete dulu. Saya masih terlalu banyak tanggungan di RL untuk sementara, tugas lagi numpuk-numpuknya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Warning: This is The End Sequel, AU, Typo(s), dll**

* * *

**A/N: Fic ini adalah sequel fic saya yang judulnya This is The End, jadi penyebab meninggalnya Sakura itu ada di fic itu, karena ada pembaca yang masih menanyakan penyebab meninggalnya Sakura. Jadi, sebelum membaca ini, mungkin lebih dulu baca fic 'This is The End' terlebih dahulu, kalau berkenan juga sih^^**

_**Italic : Flashback**_

* * *

Karin dan Kurenai tersenyum sendu ketika membereskan gudang di belakan rumah. Mereka menemukan begitu banyak barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Mulai dari sepatu berbentuk ikan favoritnya, topi _baseball_ yang bertuliskan namanya, sepeda roda tiga yang rantainya sudah putus dan benda-benda lainnya yang merupakan barang-barang Sakura ketika masih kecil. Tetapi yang paling menarik perhatian Karin dan Ibunya adalah satu set boneka _barbie_ yang masih terbungkus rapi walaupun kondisi boneka tersebut sebagian besar sudah rusak.

.

.

"_Kaa-san, Saki juga ingin boneka sepelti nee-chan," rengek gadis kecil dengan surai merah jambu sambil menarik-narik ujung celemek ibunya. _

"_Iya, nanti kita pergi membelinya," ujar Kurenai seraya melepas genggaman Sakura di ujung celemeknya yang sudah kusut. Wanita itu melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak makan malam setelah sempat terganggu oleh putri bungsunya._

"_Kapan, Kaa-chan?" desak Sakura, "Kaa-chan pasti bohong," lanjut gadis pink itu dengan tekukan di wajahnya._

_Kurenai mendesah pelan, "Nanti kalau Kaa-san ada waktu," jelasnya sambil memasukkan beberapa bumbu di dalam panci, "dan sekarang jangan mengganggu, Kaa-san sedang sibuk," lanjutnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura._

_Gadis lima tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia marah pada ibunya yang membelikan boneka baru pada kakaknya sedangkan ia tidak. Masih dengan wajah sebal, Sakura menghampiri ayahnya dan mengungkapkan kekesalannya._

"_Tou-san, Sakula tidak dibelikan boneka tapi Karin-nee dibelikan," ujar Sakura seraya duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Wajahnya masih cemberut tingkat akut, ia lalu memainkan remote televisi yang tergeletak disamping ayahnya._

_Asuma mentap putrinya, "Nanti kita pergi membelinya," kata Asuma persis seperti yang dikatakan istrinya kemudian memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke arah televisi._

"_Tadi, Kaa-chan juga bilang sepelti itu," tutur Sakura._

"_Kalau Kaa-san sudah bilang begitu, nanti kita akan membelinya," jelas Asuma sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala putrinya._

_Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan ayahnya, Sakura mulai memencet tombol-tombol benda yang berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut._

"_Sakura, jangan memainkan remote-nya," tegur Asuma pada putrinya, ia lalu menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya dan mengambil remote tersebut. Pria paruh baya yang asyik menonton acara olahraga favoritnya itu segera mengganti ke channel semula setelah sempat berganti karena ulah Sakura._

_Sakura bertambah kesal, "Tou-chan pelit!" seru Sakura sambil turun dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya._

_Kaki mungilnya menghentak di setiap langkahnya, wajahnya masih tertekuk sempurna. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat mendengar suara ceria kakaknya yang tengah bermain dengan boneka baru yang dibelikan ibu mereka._

_Dari luar pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Sakura memperhatikan kakaknya yang tengah menggendong boneka dengan rambut pirang dan gaun pink. Tangan mungilnya menempel di daun pintu, mendorong sedikit pintu berwarna coklat tersebut agar lebih terbuka. Awalnya Sakura berniat untuk ikut bermain, tetapi diurungkan niatnya karena sebelumnya ia sudah meminta satu boneka pada kakaknya, tapi tidak diberikan. Kurenai memang membeli satu set boneka tersebut, lengkap dengan segala aksesorisnya._

_Jadi di sinilah Sakura, memperhatikan kakaknya yang asyik bermain. Walaupun pintu kamar Karin terbuka cukup lebar, Karin tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura karena gadis kecil dengan surai merah itu posisinya membelakangi pintu. _

_Iris virdian Sakura tidak lepas dari boneka-boneka yang sedang dimainkan kakaknya. Karin mengganti baju boneka-boneka tersebut lalu menududukkannya di kursi kecil dengan meja bundar yang warnanya sama seperti gaun yang dipakaikannya dengan boneka tersebut. "Waktunya minum teh," ujar Karin gembira lalu menuangkan teh imajiner ke dalam cangkir-cangkir kecil di depan bonekanya. Hal inipun tidak luput dari perhatian Sakura, gadis itu ikut tersenyum, "Mmm~ tehnya wangi," gumam Sakura seolah ia ikut bermain bersama kakaknya._

_Sakura masih setia memperhatikan kakaknya di balik pintu, ketika kakaknya tertawa riang, ia ikut tertawa. Saat Karin bernyanyi, gadis itu juga ikut menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan kakaknya. Apapun yang dilakukan kakaknya, ia setia mengikutinya. Gadis kecil itu memang sangat ingin ikut bermain, karena itu ia mendorong daun pintu di depannya sehingga terbuka sepenuhnya. _

"_Saki boleh ikut?" tanya Sakura penuh harap._

_Karin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat adiknya, ia lalu mengangguk dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Sakura itu memberikan sebuah boneka dengan gaun hijau._

_Mereka berdua sibuk dengan keceriaannya, Sakura terus tertawa riang sambil memainkan boneka yang dipegangnya._

"_Sakula boleh minta yang ini?" tanya Sakura seraya mengancungkan boneka yang daritadi dimainkannya._

_Karin yang tengah sibuk menyisir rambut bonekanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak boleh, nanti punyaku tidak ada temannya," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surai pirang bonekanya._

_Sakura terlihat kecewa, "Tapi Nee-chan sudah punya banyak," kata Sakura menunjuk setumpuk boneka dengan jenis yang sama, berharap kakaknya mengizinkannya mengambil satu._

"_Kau minta saja sama Kaa-san," jawab Karin._

_Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendekap boneka yang sangat diinginkannya, "Satu saja, apa tidak boleh?" gumamnya._

_Karin ingin memberikan satu bonekanya, tapi karena dia berpikir jika boneka-bonekanya terpisah mereka pasti akan sangat sedih. "Nanti minta sama Kaa-san saja, Sakura," ujar Karin dengan penyebutan huruf 'r' yang masih samar._

_Sakura menggeleng keras, "Pokoknya, aku minta ini!" serunya sambil berlari menuju kamarnya._

_Karin yang melihat Sakura kabur sambil membawa bonekanya mengejar Sakura, "Sakura! kembalikan Nona Daisy," teriak Karin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar adiknya._

"_Tidak mau!" seru Sakura dari dalam._

_Duk Duk Duk…_

"_Sakura!" teriak Karin masih memukul daun pintu tersebut dengan tangan mungilnya. "Buka pintunya Sakura!"_

_Sakura mengabaikan teriakan kakaknya, gadis pink itu meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sambil mendekap erat boneka yang ia minta paksa dari kakaknya. Sakura merasa takut, ia tahu setelah ini ibu mereka pasti akan memarahi dirinya karena hal ini. Tapi, ia benar-benar menginginkan boneka ini. Sakura sudah tidak peduli kalau ibunya akan benar-benar memarahinya._

"_Sakura, buka pintunya!" kali ini Kurenai yang memanggil Sakura. Wanita itu memang berniat untuk memanggil kedua putrinya untuk makan malam saat melihat putri sulungnya tengah menggedor pintu adiknya._

_Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar suara ibunya, tetapi tidak berniat untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ibunya._

"_Sakura, ayo buka pintunya. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini," ujar Kurenai membujuk putrinya dengan sedikit kesal._

_Sakura masih diam, liquid bening sudah merembes melewati pipi pucatnya._

_Di luar pintu kamar Sakura, Kurenai tengah menenangkan Karin yang masih ngambek karena bonekanya yang diambil Sakura._

_Kurenai mendesah pelan, "Sakura, kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintunya kamu tidak akan dapat makan malam," kata Kurenai agar Sakura mau membuka pintunya._

_Sakura sendiri merasa sangat takut atas perkataan ibunya yang bisa dibilang ancaman, karena kalau ibunya sudah berkata seperti itu, artinya ia akan benar-benar tidak akan mendapat makan malam. Dan ia memang sangat lapar._

_Ragu-ragu, Sakura turun dari ranjangnya lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. tangan kanannya menggaapai handle pintu yang letaknya memang sedikit berada di atas kepalanya tapi masih bisa dijangkau, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang erat boneka yang merupakan sumber masalahnya kali ini._

"_Kaa-san," gumam Sakura dengan wajah takut setelah pintu terbuka sedikit. Sakura lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan boneka yang tadi ia ambil dari kakaknya dengan berat hati._

_Kurenai tersenyum pada Karin di gendongannya, "Nah, jangan menangis lagi," ujarnya sayang._

_Karin mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum, "Lapar, Kaa-chan," ungkapnya._

"_Karena itu Kaa-san memanggilmu untuk makan malam," ucap Kurenai tersenyum pada putrinya yang sedang ia gendong._

_Kurenai lalu mengajak kedua putrinya untuk makan malam, "Ayo, Saki," ajaknya pada Sakura sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura, "lain kali, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi," nasihatnya pada Sakura._

_Sakura mengangguk, "Hai, Kaa-san," jawabnya seraya mengusap pipi ranumnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menghilangkan jejak air matanya. _

_Mungkin karena terlalu terpaku pada Karin, Kurenai benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau putri bungsunya habis menangis. _

.

**.**

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Sakura, tapi jauh dalam hatinya, Sasuke masih belum bisa merelakannya. Setiap ada waktu luang, pemuda yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus kekasih Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makamnya. Bisa dibilang, makam Sakura adalah salah satu destinasi _hangout_ baru baginya.

Seperti sore ini, setelah pulang sekolah ia memutuskan untuk berada di tempat yang menurutnya paling menenangkan sekaligus membuatnya merasakan penyesalan mendalam. Ia duduk dan mulai mencabuti beberapa rumput liar yang tumbuh, rumputnya memang tidak terlalu banyak karena Sasuke selalu membersihkannya setiap kali ia datang ke sini. Berhubung intensitas kedatangannya bisa dibilang sangat tinggi, bisa dipastikan keadaan makam Sakura sangat terawat.

Sudah dua jam lebih Sasuke berada di makam Sakura, tapi ia masih belum berniat untuk beranjak dari sana walaupun matahari perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam. Dering ponsel yang telah berbunyi beberapa kali pun tidak ia pedulikan, dia seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, apa kau akan mengingatku jika nanti aku menghilang?" tanya Sakura acuh tak acuh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Yeah, gadis itu hanya sekedar iseng saja bertanya seperti itu._

_Pemuda di sampingnya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Bodoh!"_

_Sakura memasang wajah cemberut mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke, "Jadi aku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu," ujarnya seraya menunduk melihat kakinya, "bukannya kita sahabat," lirihnya. Sakura yang awalnya hanya iseng malah memikirkannya jika itu akan benar-benar terjadi._

_Sasuke mendesah pelan lalu menarik lengan gadis Sakura masuk ke dalam bis yang sudah berhenti di depan mereka, mereka memang baru pulang dari sekolah._

"_Jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu," gumam Sasuke setelah mereka mendapat tempat duduk. _

_Sakura melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela, "Entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran," gumamnya, "bagaimana kalau aku bentul-betul mati dan kalian sama sekali tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan," lanjutnya dengan pandangan menerawang ke luar jendela bis._

"_Sakura—"_

"_Hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan," desah Sakura tanpa sadar memotong ucapan Sasuke._

_Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara klakson mobil yang kadang-kadang saling bersahutan._

_Gadis pink yang tadinya tengah memandang ke luar jendela kini mengernyit heran melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya serius. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan menautkan kedua alisnya._

_Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Tidak ada," gumam Sasuke rendah. Sasuke masih tidak bersedia memandang Sakura walaupun gadis itu tengah menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Itu memang kebiasaan Sakura saat ia menginginkan sesuatu._

_Ketika bis berhenti, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari bis. Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke dengan heran, pasalnya ini bukan halte dekat rumah mereka._

"_Sasuke, kita mau ke—"_

"_Makan siang," potong Sasuke cepat lalu menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai sederhana yang menawarkan makanan yang cocok dengan saku anak sekolahan seperti mereka._

_Sakura mengikuti Sasuke pasrah, lagipula perutnya memang belum terisi apa-apa dari pagi. Dan Sasuke tahu akan hal ini, karenanya pemuda empat belas tahun itu membawa sahabatnya ke sini. _

_Beberapa kali, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menyadari hal ini, karena ia sibuk dengan santapannya._

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum sendu memandang nisan Sakura, ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di samping makam. Sejenak ia mendongak ke arah langit, beberapa bintang sudah mulai nampak menandakan malam akan mulai menyelimuti sebagian bumi. Dengan langkah berat, Sasuke meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya lebih awal, cahayanya seolah menemani Sasuke di setiap langkahnya. Iris gelapnya menatap kosong setiap objek yang dilewatinya. Angin malam mulai terasa dingin membuat kulitnya yang tidak tertutup menggigil, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ketika melewati sebuah taman, Sasuke langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat familiar. Sejenak, ia berhenti untuk sekedar memastikan kalau yang ia dengar bukan khayalannya belaka. _Onyx_ gelapnya menyapu seluruh sudut-sudut taman, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran konyol yang timbul di kepalanya.

Baru beberapa langkah, suara itu terdengar lagi. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, bukannya ia percaya hantu atau apa tetapi suara tawa ini memang sangat mirip dengannya. Tanpa sadar kakinya langsung melangkah memasuki taman, walaupun otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikannya. Ia takut jika sesuatu yang ia dengar semata-mata hanyalah ilusi.

Ketika irisnya menangkap suatu bayangan di balik pohon kecil dekat lampu taman, ia lalu berlari mendekatinya dan langkahnya langsung terhenti melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di balik pohon tersebut. ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, perutnya terasa aneh, eksprersinya kosong dan tidak bisa berpikir.

Sasuke seperti tanpa jiwa selama lima menit, ia berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata tetapi ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Apakah ia sedang mengalami delusi?

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke menatap lekat gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan seekor kelinci putih di pangkuannya.

Gadis itu pun menodongak, kedua alisnya bertautan, "Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dengan kelinci di pelukannya.

Sasuke masih membeku, sejujurnya ia takut kalau ia hanyalah sedang bermimpi. Bagimana kalau ia bangun, ia akan menemukan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya. Ia tahu kalau Sakura sudah tidak ada dunia lagi, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau gadis yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar Sakura.

"Hei," ujar gadis _pink_ yang terlihat bingung dengan pemuda di depannya, "bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali karena gadis itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah kakunya, "Sakura," ulang Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke kesal," Namaku memang Sakura, bagaimana kau tahu namaku sih," ucapnya kesal, "dan kurasa aku tidak mengenalmu," tambahnya seraya berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung.

Sasuke yang sudah bisa mengajak otak dan tubuhnya bekerja sama, langsung mengejar gadis _pink_ yang sudah sampai di trotoar bagian luar taman.

"Kuantar," kata Sasuke yang lebih mirip perintah dari pada tawaran.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik gadis yang tengah berjalan di sisinya, dia tidak tahu ia sedang bermimpi atau ini hanya khayalannya saja. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca dan meripiu (lagi) fic ini^^

Dan terimakasih juga untuk semua masukan dan konkrit yang diberikan, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Oy, saya berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sakura itu terkesan baik banget dan yang lainnya jahat banget tapi jadinya malah terkesan begitu. Dan jujur, saya pernah merasa dan berpikiran sama seperti Sakura. chap kali ini memang sedikit terinspirasi dari pemikiran saya dulu dan Alhamdulillah sekarang saya sudah bisa mengerti dan tidak berpikir seperti itu lagi.

**terima kasih buat yang sudah meripiu chap sebelumnya**

**gadisranti3251, Madge Undersee, Fivani-chan, .3, Yoo-chan, Lyn kuromuno, sonedinda, raditiya, deshitiachan, TomatoCherry , Mei (_ini fic aku kok,_ _cuman di republish dengan akun baru_), Loli, , SoulHarmoni, Sakura Hanami, Sign, R, Guest(1), Guest(2), pinkySS, desypramitha2, YE, hanazono yuri, salsabiilaaaaa. Ifaharra sasusaku, Haruka Hitomi 12, uchiharuno susi, himetsuka, qwertySSL, Nohara Rin, Lhylia Kiryu, Zecka S. B. Fujioka, crush, Guest(3), CherryYuuki, Ryuu, Rana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: This is The End Sequel, AU, Typo(s), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Italic : Flashback**

* * *

"_Wah~ taman barunya keren," komentar gadis kecil dengan mata berbinar. Dengan antusias, ia berkeliling memeriksa ke setiap sudut taman. Langkah kakinya terlihat ringan saat berlari kecil dan melompat-lompat, rambut sepunggungnya berkilauan akibat terpaan matahari sore._

"_Hinata-chan! Kita main ini saja," Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu. Tentunya setelah mengeksplorasi seluruh mainan di taman tersebut, dan gadis itu memilih perosotan. _

_Taman ini letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, makanya Sakura dan Hinata bisa bermain sesuka hati mereka di taman yang baru kemarin di buka tersebut. _

"_Sakura-chan, apa ini tidak berbahaya?" Hinata agak ragu untuk menaiki perosotan yang untuk ukuran anak tujuh tahun seperti dirinya dan Sakura terlihat sedikit menakutkan._

_Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata, "Ini akan sangat keren, Hina-chan," ujar Sakura meyakinkan. Dengan semangat, Sakura membimbing Hinata untuk naik tangga agar bisa meluncur dari atas._

_Hinata memang tidak pernah bermain permainan itu, keluarganya selalu melarangnya karena menurut mereka itu berbahaya bagi Hinata yang tubuhnya agak lemah. Tetapi, ia benar-benar ingin mencobanya dan merasakan rasanya meluncur bebas seperti anak-anak lainnya._

"_Siap, Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata mengangguk, ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah duduk manis dan siap meluncur. Sakura memberikan aba-aba dan mereka langsung meluncur bersamaan._

_Hinata menahan nafasnya, ia merasa sedikit pusing tapi senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya, "I-Ini, rasanya seperti…" ia tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa, jadi ia memilih untuk mengatakan satu kata yang biasa Sakura ucapkan, "keren," lanjutnya._

_Sakura berdiri dan mulai menghapus pasir yang menempel di sekitar wajahnya, "Ayo," ajak Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Hinata._

_Mereka berdua tertawa riang menikmati aktivitas mereka, kadang Hinata akan menertawakan Sakura ketika begitu banyak pasir yang menempel di wajah gadis itu bahkan sampai ada yang masuk ke mulutnya._

_Setelah puas dengan perosotan, Sakura dan Hinata mencoba permainan lainnya sampai menjelang petang._

"_Hah hah…" Hinata mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat. Pandangannya menjadi sedikit kabur._

_Sakura yang melihat keadaan sahabatnya menjadi sedikit panik, "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menahan tubuh Hinata yang hampir ambruk._

"…"

_Hinata masih bergeming membuat Sakura semakin panik._

_Hati-hati, Sakura membawa tubuh lemah Hinata ke sebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari mereka. kepala Hinata terkulai lemah di pundak Sakura._

"_Kenapa dengannya?"_

_Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi langsung bernafas lega setelah melihat siapa yang datang. "Aku tidak tahu,Sasuke-kun," ia lalu mengusap peluh di sekitar pelipis Hinata, "kamu baru saja selesai bermain," jelasnya._

_Sasuke kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Hinata. "Kau kan sudah tahu bagaimana Hinata," ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit marah karena kecerobohan Sakura._

_Sakura menggumamkan kata maaf, dan tidak lama setelahnya Hinata mulai pulih._

"_Jangan memarahi Sakura," gumam Hinata. sejujurnya gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah, selalu karena dirinyalah Sakura mendapat teguran dari Sasuke._

_Tapi bagi Sakura, ini adalah hal biasa. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat protektif Sasuke terhadap Hinata. Walapun mereka bertiga adalah sahabat, tapi terkadang Sakura sering memandang iri terhadap Hinata yang begitu mendapat perhatian yang berlimpah dari Sasuke juga teman-teman mereka lainnya._

_Sasuke membimbing Hinata berdiri, mengajak gadis itu pulang. "Aku yang akan mnegantarnya, pulanglah!"_

_Sakura mengangguk, tidak ingin melawan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti sambil meraba lehernya._

"_Kalung ibuku tidak ada," gusar Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan air mata sudah mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya._

_Mereka semua tahu, bagaimana berharganya benada itu bagi Hinata. karena itu Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari kalung tersebut. Ini adalah tanggung jawab dirinya._

"_Tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku pasti akan menemukannya," ujar Sakura meyakinkan gadis itu. _

"_Sebentar lagi hujan," kata Sasuke memperingatkan sebelum ia dan Hinata berjalan pulang._

_._

_Petang telah berubah menjadi malam, udara terasa semakin lembab dan dingin. Sakura masih belum menemukan barang dicarinya. Ia telah menyisir hampir semua tempatnya bermain dengan Hinata, tapi belum juga menemukan kalung tersebut. Tubuh kecilnya mulai bergetar karena dingin, langitpun semakin gelap, bukan karena malam tetapi hujan akan segera melanda daerah itu._

_Berkali-kali Sakura menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar, apalagi angin mulai berhembus kencang dan ditambah Sakura hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaus lengan pendek._

_Srashh…_

_Hujan mulai turun membuat Sakura basah kuyup, tapi gadis itu masih tetap mencari kalung Hinata. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudha bergetar hebat, ia masih saja berkeliling ke setipa sudut-sudut taman._

_Mungkin bagi anak lain seusianya, berada di taman sepi sendirian dan ditambah dengan hujan lebat adalah suatu yang menakutkan. Bagi Sakura saat ini, rasa bersalah mengalahkan rasa takut. jadi ia terus menyisir semua tempat yang kiranya pernah mereka hampiri._

_._

_Di sisi lain, Sasuke tengah berbaring sambil memandang hujan lebat melalui jendela kamarnya yang tirainya masih terbuka. Kristal-kristal bening terlihat menempel dan perlahan membentuk garis-garis semu di daun jendela. _

_Suara gemuruh dan kilatan cahaya membuatnya sedikit terkejut, lantas pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Sakura. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan gadis itu, bagaimana kalau Sakura belum menemukan kalung itu dan masih mencarinya hingga sekarang. Sasuke mendesah, 'tidak mungki' pikirnya. Gadis itu pasti sudah pulang dan berbaring nyaman di rumahnya —seperti dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia masih berkeliaraan di bawah hujan deras begini._

_Suara gemuruh dan kilat saling bersahutan, Sasuke masih merasa gelisah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jaket di lemarinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia melangkah ke luar rumah tentunya setelah mengambil payung terlebih dahulu. Untunglah kedua orang tuanya belum pulang, kalau tidak ia pasti tidak diijinkan untuk keluar._

_Baru saja Sasuke mencapai pintu gerbang, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa melihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat kedinginan, tentu saja karena gadis itu sudah basah kuyup. _

"_Sakura!" panggil Sasuke._

_Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke tengah memangilnya karena disamarkan oleh suara hujan, ia terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia lelah, kedinginan, dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Tapi syukurlah, kalung Hinata telah ia temukan. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur tenang nanti, tidak di hantui rasa bersalah._

_Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke memanggil Sakura, tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sampai di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Setelah memastikan gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah, ia baru berbalik arah untuk pulang._

_Sasuke sempat melihat benda berkilauan yang di pegang Sakura, "Bodoh," gumam Sasuke, sekilas kembali melirik pintu rumah Sakura yang tertutup sebelum benar-benar pulang._

_._

_Sakura bersin berkali-kali malam itu, tubuh ringkihnya tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal, tapi tetap membuatnya masih merasa dingin. Setelah pulang dari taman, Sakura langsung mandi air hangat setelah sebelumnya menerima ceramah dari ibunya. Untunglah ada nenek Chiyo yang dengan sigap menyediakan air hangat dan membawakan makan malam ke kamarnya._

_Pagi harinya, Sakura bangun dengan kepala pusing dan hidung mampet. Matanya sedikit berair dan suhu tubuhnya lebih hangat dari biasanya. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura keluar dari tempat tidurnya. Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, rasa dingin langsung menjalar sampai ke tulang belakangnya. _

_Baru Sakura akan memegang handle pintunya, Kurenai sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya dan berdiri menjulang di depan Sakura._

"_Kenapa baru bangun sekarang, ini sudah hampir hampir jam tujuh. Kalau begini kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah, contohlah kakakmu Sakura. Jadi anak jangan—"_

"_Saki tidak enak badan, kaa-san," potong Sakura. _

_Kurenai memperhatikan keadaan Sakura sejenak, lalu menempelkan tangannya pada kening putrinya. "Kalau begitu istirahat saja, aku akan menyuruk nenek Chiyo untuk membuatkanmu sarapan," ujar Kurenai lalu membimbing Sakiyra ke tempat tidur._

_Sakura naik perlahan, kembali berbaring dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Apa hari ini Kaa-san bisa menemani Sakura di rumah?" tanya Sakura menahan lengan ibunya._

_Kurenai berbalik, lalu melepas pelan pegangan anaknya. "Aku tidak bisa, hari ini Kaa-san ada pertemuan di sekolah kakakmu, setelah itu kakakmu akan melakukan chek up," Kurenai memberi alasan dengan sedikit kebohongan. Hari ini ia memang ada pertemuan di sekolah Karin, tetapi mengenai chek up ia sengaja berbohong pada Sakura. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kalau ia dan Karin akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Kurenai juga tidak mungkin membatalkan janjinya dengan putri sulungnya, bisa-bisa Karin bisa ngambek seharian dan mogok makan seperti biasa. Dan akhirnya bisa membuat tubuhnya kurang stabil. Yang pasti Kurenai tidak akan membiarkan kondisi karin drop._

_Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam selimut, ia merasa sedikit kecewa tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan adalah mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. "Sou ka…" gumamnya pelan tidak sampai di dengar oleh ibunya._

_Kurena melangkah keluar dari kamar putrinya, sebelum menutup pintu ia melihat sekilas ke arah Sakura. "Istirahatlah, aku akan menelpon dokter."_

_Sakura menatap sendu pintunya yang tertutup, helaan nafas lirih terdengar samar. "Kaa-san," gumamnya sebelum jatuh tertidur._

_._

_Setelah mendapat asupan obat dari dokter, Sakura sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik. Panasnya juga sudah menurun dan flunya agak ringan, hanya kepalanya saja yang terasa agak berat._

_Karena bosan, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Kaki mungilnya membawa dirinya menuju ruang tengah, sekarang ia sendirian di rumah. Nenek Chiyo sedang pergi ke rumah Hinata untuk mengembalikan kalung gadis Hyuuga tersebut atas permintaan dirinya, Sakura tidak punya tenaga untuk pergi sendiri. _

_Sakura duduk berselonjor di sofa ruang tengah, matanya terpejam. Suara mesin mobil membuat Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Iris virdiannya sedikit berbinar melihat ibunya yang sudah pulang. "Kaa-san!" serunya bersemangat._

_Kurenai yang awalnya ingin masuk ke kamarnya berbalik arah, lalu menghampiri Sakura di yang berbaring di sofa._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kurenai duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sakura dan menaruh kepala putrinya di pangkuannya._

_Sakura tersenyum," Sudah mendingan," jawabnya. Sakura memejamkan mata, belaian lembut ibunya membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan seolah semua rasa sakitnya langsung menghilang. _

_Dengan hal sederhana seperti itu saja sudah membuat Sakura merasa bahagia, gadis itu memang sangat jarang menerima perhatian seperti ini dari ibunya. Mungkin untuk materi, Sakura selalu terpenuhi, tapi tidak dengan perhatian orang tuanya yang lebih condong ke kakaknya. Sakura tahu ia tidak harus iri terhadap kakaknya, ia juga tahu bagaimana kondisi kakaknya yang menyebabkan semua perhatian bertumpu pada Karin. Tapi jujur, rasa marah dan kecewa sering ia alamai manakala kedua orang tuanya lebih menunjukkan perhatian untuk kakaknya dibandingkan dirinya._

_Sakura merasakan belaian di kepalanya terhenti, ia kemudian membuka matanya. "Kaa-san mau pergi lagi?" Sakura bertanya pelan, nada sedih terdengar kentara._

_Kurenai menghela nafas, ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang sakit. Tapi di sisi lain juga, wanita paruh baya itu tidak bisa membatalkan janjinya dengan Karin. "Kaa-san harus menjemput kakakmu di sekolahnya, dia harus chek up juga," ujarnya sambil tersenyum._

_Sakura kemudian beranjak dari posisinya semula, sekarang ia duduk dan langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya tanpa sekatah katapun. Kurenai mengernyit heran, tapi tidak memikirkan sikap Sakura lebih lanjut. Ia harus segera menjemput putri sulungnya._

_Sakura kembali berbaring di ranjangnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya hari itu, cairan bening sudah mulai mengalir di sekitar pipinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi, setidaknya dengan menangis ia akan merasa sedikit lega setelahnya. _

_._

_._

_Sasuke yang tidak bertemu Sakura di sekolah merasa sedikit khawatir, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura ke rumahnya._

_Setelah sampai di rumah, Sasuke dengan sigap mengganti baju seragamnya dan langsung berlari menuju rumah Sakura. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, pintu langsung terbuka. Chiyo langsung menyuruh Sasuke menmeui Sakura di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya memberitahukan keaadaan Sakura._

_Sasuke membuka pelan pintu kamar Sakura, lalu menghampiri sahabatnya yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan punggung membelakangi dirinya._

"_Sakura," panggilnya pelan._

_Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Sakura langsung berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menatapnya. "Kalau kau menanyakan soal kalung itu, aku sudah mengembalikannya pada Hinata," ujar Sakura. Ia kembali memunggungi Sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya diam, rasa bersalah langsung menghampirinya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Sakura yang berbaring karena masih ada cukup ruang untuknya._

"_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Sasuke pelan. _

_Sasuke berkata yang sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar khawatir tentang gadis di sampingnya apalagi saat melihat matanya yang sembab dan masih mengeluarkan liquid bening._

"_Sakura, "panggil Sasuke lagi, "kenapa kau menangis," tanyanya._

_Sakura tidak menjawab, bukannya tidak mau tapi ia bingung harus menjawab apa._

_Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sangat tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis. Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Sakura tetap tersenyum dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menangis._

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan peluh di sekitar wajahnya, ia kembali memimpikan Sakura. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya mengingat mimpi yang dialaminya barusan. Ia ingat tentang janjinya untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura menangis. Tapi kenyataannya, Sakura sering menangis karena dirinya.

Setelah bergumul dengan pikirannya selama beberapa menit, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi agar dirinya merasa lebih segar. Saat melewati meja belajarnya, sebuah benda menarik perhatiannya. Itu hanya sebuah saputangan putih dengan bercak noda merah. Tubuhnya membeku, tangan kanannya memegang saputangan tersebut. kejadian malam sebelumnya langsung bermain di otaknya, ia ingat gadis itu mengembalikan sapu tangan miliknya setelah meminjamkannya untuk membersihkan luka kelinci putih yang ada di gendongan gadis _pink_ yang ditemuinya di taman tadi malam.

"Sakura," gumamnya lalu melempar saputangan putih itu sembarangan. Ia bergegas untuk mandi karena ia harus sesegera mungkin untuk mencari Sakuranya.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai agak tergelincir, Sasuke masih menunggu 'Sakura' yang ditemuinya tadi malam. Iris kelamnya menatap setiap orang yang datang dan pergi, berharap melihat sosok gadis _pink_ yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sudah empat jam lebih Sasuke berada di taman, tapi tidak juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis yang dicarinya. Demi Sakura, Sasuke rela berada di keramaian seperti ini.

Merasa tidak ada harapan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke halte tempatnya mengantar Sakura. Malam itu, Sasuke ingin sekali mengantar Sakura sampai ke rumahnya tapi ditolak oleh gadis itu. Alasannya karena dia tidak meneganl Sasuke. Sasuke sempat memaksa tapi gadis itu terus menolak dan mencurigai Sasuke sebagai penculik, karena Sakura yang ditemuinya tadi malam langsung mencegat taxi dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, jadi sekarang Sasuke tidak tahu harus menemuinya dimana.

Sasuke masih setia duduk di halte tersebut setelah beberapa jam, tidak mempedulikan perutnya yang sudah berontak minta diisi. Cuaca mulai mendung dan langit semakin gelap, tapi Sasuke mengabaikan hal itu. Ia masih sangat berharap untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, untuk memastikan kalau yang tadi malam bukanlah khayalannya belaka.

Sasuke mengeratkan blazzernya, udara sudah semakin dingin dan gerimis mulai turun. Tidak lama stelahnya, hujan lebat langsung membasahi bumi. Sasuke mendesah kecewa karena tidak menemukan apa yang diharapkannya, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke beranjak dari kursi yang sudah beberapa jam di dudukinya dan meninggalkan halte bisa tersebut.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, perutnya kosong dan ia sangat kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak, dari pagi ia tidak pernah makan apapun ditambah sekarang Sasuke berjalan di tengah hujan lebat begini. Miris dengan keadaannya, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu saat Sakura yang rela hujan-hujanan mencari kalung Hinata. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sakura waktu masih bocah, berada di taman sendirian ditemani hujan lebat seperti ini. Perasaan bersalah kembali menggerogoti benaknya, "Sakura," gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan kondisinya akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan dirinya ambruk di tengah trotoar. Sebelum tenggelam dalam kegelapan, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Suara seorang gadis yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca dan meripiu fic ini. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan maaf juga kalo fic ini sebagian besar isinya flashback semua.

Sebenarnya saya punya dua opsi untuk fic ini, yang pertama sad ending dan tentu saja yang happy ending (saya tidak mau OTPku berakhir menderita walaupun ini cuman sebuah fanfiksi).

Untuk yang sad ending, saya memang sudah memikirkannya dari pertama mau bikin kelanjutan sekuel ini. Tapi belakangan ini saya lagi rajin-rajinnya baca fic sasusaku yang english (walaupun ngertinya cuman 5% dari keseluruhan cerita), dari beberapa fic yang saya baca ada juga genre Angst yang berakhir _happy_. Jadi saya kepikiran untuk membuat yang _happy end_. Tapi saya agak ragu, karena plot yang ada di pikiran saya udah kayak sinetron indo yang sering ditonton adikku. Kalau sudah begini, kayaknya mesti shalat istikharah untuk menentukannya :p

Untuk yang sudah meripiu chap duanya, saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih. Ripiu kalian bikin saya semangat**: )

**Akari Chiwa, SSlove, Rise Star, Fivani-chan, chickenbut, Guest (1), , Ryuu, BlueSnowPinkIce, YE, Natsumo Kagerou, Julia, me, Ryouta Shiroi, Natsuyakiko32, gadisranti3251, loli, hanazono yuri, poo, salsalala, ne, BronzeQueen18290, cheryxsasuke, Yaya Uchiha, Lhylia Kiryu, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Drcpie, Universal Playgirl, , Pinky Blossom, Rosachi-hime, A-tan, Lyn kuromuno, Uchiharuno susi, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Guest(2), scara, Zizah, khoirunnisa740, Cosmos, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Kanon rizumu, chen chen ciiz, Zecka S. B. Fujioka, Melon, Mao, yume, Pangeran kesasar, Sanny UchiHaruno Swift, Himetsuka, Maka Meyer, , ReiRei, Mai**

**.**

**Read and Riview?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: This is The End Sequel, AU, Typo(s), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Erangan rendah keluar dari mulut Sasuke, kelopak matanya yang mengatup perlahan terbuka menampakkan iris sekelam malam. Dia meneliti dimana dirinya sekarang, dan ternyata sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang hampir seluruh catnya berwarna putih. Kepalanya terasa berat, matanya juga panas.

Suara pintu terbuka menarik perhatiannya, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," ujar wanita tersebut, lalu memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia masih belum ingat kenapa bisa berada di sini. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya sendu, "Kau ditemukan pingsan di jalan," jawabnya lirih. Mikoto mengelus rambut Sasuke sayang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nak?"

Sasuke menatap ibunya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding polos di depannya. "Baik, hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya.

Mikoto mendesah lega, "Aku akan menemui dokter," kata Mikoto pamit pergi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, dia kembali merebahkan diri di kasur. Pikirannya menerawang saat menunggu gadis itu di halte. Sasuke memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa sakit, ia menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit berdarah, menahan rasa sakit di kepalan juga hatinya. Meskipun dia seharian menunggu di sana, tetapi gadis itu tidak kunjung menampakkan diri. Atau mungkin gadis yang mirip Sakura hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan pikirannya, karena rasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Sasuke menggeleng lemah, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan harapan.

Sasuke tahu hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi, kepergian Sakura ikut membawa setengah hidupnya. Sakura memang sangat berarti baginya, karena gadis itu selalu ada untuknya. Bagaimana dulu saat-saat krisis dalam hidupnya, Sakura selalu mendampinginya. Waktu orang tuanya sempat berpisah, Sakura mengatakan untuk tidak perlu khawatir karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Saat perusahaan orang tuanya tengah mengalami kebangkrutan, Sakura selalu di sisinya saat anak-anak lain menjauhi dan mengejeknya.

Dan sekarang, setelah gadis itu tidak di sisinya lagi. Ia sudah seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup. Karena baginya, Sakura bukan hanya sekedar sosok pacar yang kapan saja status tersebut bisa menjadi mantan pacar. Sakura lebih dari itu, dia adalah sahabat, kekasih, dan teman hidupnya.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke lirih. Matanya lambat laun kembali terpejam, akibat rasa using dan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Semenjak kepergian Sakura, Sasuke memang sering insomnia. Bahkan hampir setiap malam. Dulu, kalau dia sedang mengalami susah tidur. Cukup dengan menelpon Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu mengoceh semaunya, ia akan tidur. Dan bisa dipastikan paginya, Sakura akan marah karena dibiarkan berbicara sendiri.

.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, _Kaa-san_?" Itachi mengerutkan kening saat melihar raut wajah ibunya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

"Dia sudah siuman, kau bisa menjenguknya. Kasian dia sendirian," kata Mikoto menyuruh putra pertamanya untuk menemani adiknya.

Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi dia melihat raut wajah ibunya yang sedikit berbeda, "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanyanya. Itachi memandang wajah ibunya yang terlihat tegang.

Mikoto menghela nafas, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sangat khawatir dengan adikmu." Mikoto kembali mengambil nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya, "Kau tahu kan, semenjak Sakura meninggal, kondisi Sasuke…" Air mata mengalir melewati pipi pucatnya, tidak sanggup untuk mneeruskan kalimatnya. Dia juga yakin, Itachi mengerti dengan kondisi adiknya.

Itachi menarik lengan ibunya, memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatnya dengan seluruh hidupnya. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Sasuke, _Kaa-san_ jangan khawatir," ujarnya. Mengusap sisa rembesan air mata ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Nak. Selain Sakura, Sasuke mungkin bisa berbicara denganmu."

Itachi mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Mikoto di ruangan dokter. Karena ibunya masih harus bertemu dengan dokter pribadinya itu, yang saat ini tengah menangani pasien lain.

Itachi melangkah cepat menuju kamar adiknya, tidak mempedulikan lirikan-lirikan dan tatapan memuja dari gadis-gadis yang dilewatinya. Di balik wajah datarnya, Itachi menyimpan begitu banyak emosi saat ini. Seolah bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan kehilanagan yang tengah dialami adiknya. Dia sangat tahu, bagaimana sayangnya Sasuke sama Sakura. Saat mereka berdua masih anak-anak, bahkan saat balita mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Bagaimana dulu Sasuke akan ngambek seharian jika hari itu tidak bertemu Sakura, adiknya itu akan uring-uringan tidak jelas. Perhatian Sasuke pada Sakura semakin tumbuh hingga mereka beranjak remaja, meskipun caranya agak sedikit berbeda.

Memang, saat orang tua mereka sempat berpisah, Sasuke mulai sedikit berubah. Mungkin karena kecewa dengan orang tuanya, Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam dan anti sosial. Ia hanya akan bergaul dengan Sakura, kadang-kadang juga Hinata. Tetapi kebanyakan waktunya, akan dihabiskan di kamarnya dengan Sakura. Meskipun mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, atau sekedar menonton film. Dan saat Sasuke menginjak kelas tiga sekolah menengah, ia melihat perubahan jelas pada Sasuke. Sasuke mulai jarang terlihat bersama Sakura, mengajak gadis itu ke rumahnya. Walaupun begitu, Itachi tahu Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti peduli pada Sakura. Dia bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke akan sangat berbeda jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke sedang mencari tahu tentang perasaan sebenarnya pada Sakura.

.

Kriet…

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sasuke kembali terbangun. Mata kelamnya kembali ia tampakkan saat mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Menengok sedikit, Sasuke melihat Itachi dengan tas ransel di punggungnya, dia mengasumsikan kakaknya baru selesai kuliah.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Sasuke," ujar Itachi. Inilah cara ia menyapa adiknya.

Sasuke mendengus, "terima kasih," gumamnya sarkastik.

Itachi nyengir, ia lalu menaruh tasnya sembarangan di atas sofa coklat di ruangan tersebut. Dia lalu mengambil tempat di kursi yang ada di samping adiknya berbaring.

"Sasuke…" Itachi menatap adiknya prihatin, "apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"Pertanyaan Itachi ini merujuk pada apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di tempat ia ditemukan pingsan.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap langit-langit seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik. "Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Itachi tahu, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ada alasannya. "Apa ini tentang Sakura?" tanyanya. Meskipun Itachi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, tapi ia bisa tahu dari raut wajah adiknya. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Sasuke kacau seperti ini, kecuali gadis itu. Itachi bukannya tidak merasa kehilangan, ia sudah meganggap Sakura sudah seperti adiknya. Tetapi kasus Sasuke berbeda, adiknya itu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura, ia bisa mengatakan hidup Sasuke seperti bergantung pada gadis itu. "Kau selalu bisa berbicara denganku, Sasuke. Kau tahu, 'kan?" bujuk Itachi.

Sasuke masih enggan menanggapi kakaknya, pandangan matanya masih setia tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih tersebut.

"Sasuke…"

"Aku menunggu Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

Itachi menatap Sasuke sendu, "Tapi, kau tahu kalau Sakura sudah…" katanya lirih tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, "Tapi aku benar-benar pernah bertemu dengannya, apa menurutmu itu adalah hantu Sakura?" tanyanya sinis, "kalaupun iya, aku tidak peduli dia itu hantu atau bukan," geramnya rendah.

Sasuke tahu, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya padanya. Saat dia mengatakan apa yang ia lihat kepada ibunya, Mikoto menanggapinya sama seperti Itachi.

Itachi mendesah, "Sasuke, kau harus mencoba untuk merelakannya," nasehatnya. "Sakura pasti sudah tenang di sana," tambahnya.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Kau bukan aku, Itachi," geramnya. "Aku tidak bisa… tidak pernah bisa," lanjutnya rendah. Sasuke munutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya, tidak ingin membiarkan Itachi melihat setetes air mata yang memaksa keluar dari sumbernya.

Itachi tersenyum lirih, dia sangat mengerti apa yang tengah dialaminya adiknya. Kalau dulu, dia selalu bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membantu adiknya, tapi untuk yang satu ini, itu di luar kemampuannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, semua bergantung pada Sasuke sendiri.

"Permisi…"

Itachi yang langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat Hinata yang tengah berdiri gugup di depan pintu. Itachi tersenyum mempersilakannya masuk," Masuklah, Hinata."

"Apa aku menganggu?" tanya gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Itachi menggeleng, "Tidak," katanya lalu menyuruh Hinata duduk di tempatnya. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian, mau mengisi perut dulu," tambahnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Baik Hinata maupun sasuke tidak ada yang membuka suara, Hinata tidak tahu harus berbicara apa melihat kondisi Sasuke yang terlihat kacau. Sedangkan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata pelan, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya atas pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

"…"

"Maaf, baru menjengukmu," ujar Hinata lirih, ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam pelan, tetapi tidak berniat untuk membuka mata dan lengannya juga masih dengan posisi yang sama saat Itachi pergi.

Hinata menunduk, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi, dia hanya diam dan duduk memperhatikan dada Sasuke yang naik dan turun karena pernafasan. Dia tahu, dirinya tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan Sakura di hati Sasuke, karena Hinata tahu Sakura selalu punya tempat khusus di hati sahabat yang ditaksirnya. Baik sebagai sahabat, Sasuke selalu menganggap Sakura sahabat baiknya melebihi dirinya. Meskipun mereka bertiga adalah sahabat, tetapi Hinata tahu Sasuke selalu melihat Sakura lebih daripada dirinya. Dan sekarang, Hinata mengerti kenapa Sakura sangat berarti bagi Sasuke, bukan hanya Sasuke tetapi bagi dirinya juga.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, ia masih melihat Hinata Hinata yang duduk tertunduk. Dia mengira Hinata sudah pergi karena tidak mendengar adanya kehadiran seseorang. "Pulanglah Hinata," katanya memerintahkan.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, "S-Sasuke-_kun_," kagetnya karena tiba-tiba Sasuke tengah menatap ke arahnya, "a-aku masih ingin menemanimu," balasnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela, "Pulanglah!" perintahnya kembali, "kau harus istirahat," tambahnya memberikan alasan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia tahu ini adalah cara Sasuke mengusirnya secara halus. "Baiklah, aku pulang," kata Hinata beranjak dari kursi, tangan kirinya menggemnggam erat tali tas selempangannya, "cepat sembuh, Sasuke-_kun_," imbuhnya.

Hinata melangkah pelan, suara sepatu berbentur ubin terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Sesaat, Hinata berhenti untuk melihat Sasuke dari bahunya. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Sasuke yang masih memandang keluar jendela, lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin menjauh, lalu diiringi dengan suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup mengubah posisinya. Sasuke yang awalnya berbaring kini duduk, pandangannya tetap kosong. Sasuke bukannya tidak suka dijenguk oleh sahabatnya, tetapi sekarang dia hanya ingin sendirian.

.

.

"Apa Sasuke mengalami gangguan psikologi?" tanya Mikoto. Saat ini ia dan Itachi tengah berada di apotek untuk menebus obat.

Itachi menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, _Kaa-san_," jawab Itachi. "Mungkin dia hanya masih merasa kehilangan dan belum bisa menerima keadaan," tambah Itachi, "_Kaa-san_ tahu sendiri, bagaimana Sakura bagi Sasuke," imbuhnya.

Mikoto mengiyakan dengan mengangguk, ia sangat tahu bagaimana pentingnya sosok Sakura bagi anaknya. Meskipun sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu, tapi ia tahu dari pandangan anaknya terhadap gadis yang sejak kecil menjadi sahabat putranya.

"Sasuke bilang dia bertemu Sakura di taman," gumam Mikoto, "_Kaa-san_ tahu kalau Sasuke hanya berhalusinasi, karena ibu melihat sendiri malam itu Sasuke tidak bersama siapapun," ujar rendah Mikoto. Dia sangat takut kalau anak bungsunya akan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Itachi merangkul pundak ibunya, "Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini," kata Itach mencoba untuk tidak membuat ibunya terlalu khawatir, meskipun ia tidak terlalu mempercayai kata-katanya sendiri.

Mikoto mengangguk, "Semoga saja, " gumamnya dalam pelukan Itachi. Putra sulungya itu selalu bisa menjadi sandaran bagi dirinya.

Setelah menerima obat, mereka keluar dari apotek. Itachi menuju ruangan adiknya di rawat, sedangkan Mikoto ke parkiran karena Itachi menyuruh ibunya untuk pulang istirahat di rumah.

Itachi kembali ke kamar Sasuke, sesampainya di sana ia sudah tidak melihat Hinata, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Setelah menaruh obat di atas meja, ia segera berlari keluar untuk mencari adiknya. Gusar, Itachi bertanya kepada beberapa suster yang ditemuinya, tetapi tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah melihat Sasuke. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, Itachi merasa sangat khawatir pada adiknya. Bagaimana kalau adiknya kembali berhalusinasi, lalu melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya bagi dirinya. Itachi mencoba untuk berpikir positif, Sasuke pasti tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh.

.

.

"Sial," geram pemuda dengan pakaian pasien di sebuah taman di belakang gedung rumah sakit. Sasuke duduk berselonjor di bawah pohon pinus, sesekali ia melempari kerikil yang ditemuinya ke dalam kolam kecil yang terletak tepat di depannya. Meskipun kepalanya terasa pusing, ia tidak suka hanya tidur di ruang rawat tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia benci rumah sakit, karena itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura. menampakkan kembali memori saat Sakura menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Terkadang Sasuke bingung, kenapa begitu banyak orang yang sakit pergi ke rumah sakit. Padahal namanya sudah jelas, rumah sakit yang artinya rumah orang sakit. Kalau mereka ingin datang ke rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan penyakit agar sehat kembali, kenapa rumah sakit tidak diganti saja menjadi rumah sehat?

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dengan pemikiran bodoh dan tidak ada gunanya. Kenapa otaknya bisa memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu? Iris kelamnya ia pejamkan sejenak, menikmati angin lembut yang membelai kulitnya yang terbuka. Dingin, Sasuke merasa dingin meksipun cuaca cerah dan masih sore. Dulu, saat dia sakit, Sakura selalu menemaninya. Gadis itu tidak peduli jika ia menyuruhnya pulang, dan dengan keras kepala Sakuratidak akan mendengarkan apapun perkataannya.

Sasuke menerawang, kenangan dengan Sakura seolah memutar jelas di benaknya seperti sebuah film. Dia sangat ingat, Sakura akan tiba-tiba datang membawakannya bubur hangat dan memaksanya untuk menyantapnya meskipun ia sedang tidak berselera. Saat Sasuke terkena flu, Sakura terus mengomelinya karena kecerobohan dirinya yang main-main saat hujan, padahal waktu itu Sakura-lah yang memaksa dirinya untuk bermain di bawah hujan. Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat mengngat hal ini, dan saat itu Sakura memaksa untuk menemaninya semalaman karena kedua orang tuanya sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Karena di kamarnya memang hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur, jadi dia dan berbagi kasur malam itu. Dan hebatnya, paginya Sasuke sembuh dari flu yang menderanya. Tapi, gadis yang masih meringkuk di sampingnya terdengar beberapa kali bersin-bersin. Entah kenapa, setiap langkah atau sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupnya seolah selalu mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Baik saat dia sakit seperti ini, waktu Sasuke melakukan rutinitasnya seperti makan di sebuah kedai ramen, melihat paman penjual permen kapas, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Sasuke mendesah, kembali teringat perkataan Itachi yang mneyuruhnya untuk merelakan Sakura. itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin baginya, karena dia sendiri tidak ingin melakukannya. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa dan tidak pernah ingin untuk merelakan bahkan melupakan gadis itu. dia tidak akan pernah mampu, sampai kapanpun.

Puas berdiam diri di taman tersebut, Sasuke perlahan bangun dan mengusap kotoran yang menempel di celananya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menyusuri taman rumah sakit. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan, dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di dalam saku. Meskipun mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, Sasuke masih terlihat keren seperti biasa. Itu terbukti dari lirikan gadis-gadis yang dilewatinya.

Akhirnya, kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan sebuah lorong yang sepi. Sasuke yang berniat kembali ke kamarnya, ternyata tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada. Sasuke mengumpat kesal, menyalahkan rumah sakit ini yang terlalu besar dan hampir semua bangunannya terlihat sama.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Sasuke sambil terus berjalan. Langkah demi langkah yang dilewatinya membawanya melewati kamar mayat, ruang operasi, bahkan toilet. Sasuke mendengus, saat ini ia berada di lantai dua. Masih belum bisa menemukan kamarnya.

Merasa sedikit pusing, Sasuke berhenti untuk istarahat di sebuah bangku panjang. Beberapa perawat yang melewatinya bertanya kenapa pasien seperti dirinyabisa berada di sana, Sasuke hanya bilang kalau dia hanya mencari udara segar karena bosan di kamar. Tidak berniat untuk menceritakan kepada dunia kalau dirinya tengah tersesat. Yeah, _pride of an Uchiha_ berlaku kapan saja dan dimana saja.

.

Di sisi lain, Itachi masih mencari adiknya. Dia masih belum bisa menemukannya. Saat beberapa orang bilang kalau mereka melihatnya di taman, tapiia tidak menemukannya di sana. Dia telah mencari hampir di setiap sudut taman. Tapi sosok Sasuke masih belum juga kelihatan. Itachi mendesah, ia merasa seperti tengah mencari seorang anak kecil yang tersesat. Kalau saja Itachi tahu, adiknya itu memang tengah tersesat.

.

Hati-hati, Sasuke turun melewati anak tangga. Tangan kanannya memijit pelipis kirinya karena kepalanya terasa pusing. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, mencoba untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Pada lima anak tangga yang terakhir, Sasuke merasakan kedua kakinya seolah dipasung. Selama beberapa saat ia tidak bisa bernafas normal, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nama yang selalu di kepala juga hatinya. Dia ingin meneriakkan namanya tapi tidak bisa, ia membisu.

Iris kelamnya membulat seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia ingin menjangkau gadis _pink_ yang berlalu di depan matanya. Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya belaka? Tetapi ini terlihat nyata, sangat nyata. Apa mungkin gadis itu kembaran Sakura, karena dilihat dari bentuk fisik mereka sangat mirip. Tetapi mana mungkin, selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sakura mempunyai kembaran. Orang tua Sakura juga tidak pernah mengatakan kalau gadis itu terlahir kembar, yang dia tahu Sakura hanyalah anak bungsu. Sasuke mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang di kepalanya. Dia ingin memastikan siapa gadis itu, karenanya ia mencoba untuk mengajak seluruh tubuhnya untuk bekerjasama.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Sasuke langsung berlari menuruni sisa anak tangga. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya, ia tetap fokus untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Dia terus memanggil nama Sakura, mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang sakit seolah tertusuk jarum.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang di dorong dengan kursi roda oleh seorang perawat berbelok di tikungan di depannya. Tidak memperhatikan jalan, Sasuke menabrak beberapa orang hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Tetapi dengan sigap, ia langsung bangkit untuk mengejar gadis _pink_ tersebut. Mengabaikan teriakan orang-orang ke arahnya, mungkin mereka mengira Sasuke adalah pasien yang kabur.

Terengah-engah, Sasuke berhenti berlari. Dia kehilangan jejak, ini membuatnya frustasi. Lalu, matanya menangkap sosok gadis tersebut di parkiran rumah sakit. Sasuke langsung memacu langkahnya, melewati dua nsekaligus anak tangga. Nafasnya memburu, antara takut kehilangan jejak gadis yang diyakininya adalah Sakura dan harapan jikalau gadis itu benar-benar memang Sakura, entah bagaimana caranya.

Matanya melesat ke segala arah, mencoba untuk menemukan sosok gadis _pink_ di antara begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, mata kelamnya menangkap apa yang dicarinya. Ia melihat gadis itu tengah di bopong masuk oleh seorang lelaki ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam, diikuti seorang wanita yang mengenakan baju perawat. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah mereka, melewati mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi.

"Sakura!" teriaknya.

Sasuke seperti kehilangan harapan saat melihat mobil tersebut mulai keluar dari tempat parkir. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, dia terus mengejarnya hingga ke jalan raya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sakit. Tidak mempedulikan kondisinya, Sasuke berbelok ke arah kanan dimana mobil tersebut pergi. Dia sudah tidak melihat mobil itu lagi, ada begitu banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan tersebut. Sasuke merasa lututnya lemah, tidak kuat menopang berat badannya sendiri. nafasnya juga mulai pendek, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly. Lemah, tidak berdaya.

Dan hal terakhir yang bisa di dengar adalah suara Itachi yang terdengar sangat khawatir, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Setelah itu semuanya gelap, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja, Nak," gumam Mikoto dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Itachi hanya menatap adiknya prihatin, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya, _Kaa-san_. Dia terlihat persis seperti Sakura," bantah Sasuke karena orangtua dan kakaknya mengira kalau yang dilihatnya hanya sebatas halusinasi belaka.

Kali ini Fugaku angkat bicara, "Mungkin dia orang lain Sasuke," katanya tegas, "kita semua tahu Sakura sudah tidak ada," lanjutnya dengan sedikit penekanan agar anaknya bisa mengerti dan mau menerima kenyataaan.

Sasuke tetap keras kepala, ia masih berkeyakinan kalau gadis yang dilihatnya itu memang Sakura. Sasuke bukannya tidak waras, menganggap orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali. Tetapi hatinya mengatakan kalau gadis itu benar-benar Sakura, dia sendiri tidak memahami hal itu. Tapi, ia memilih untuk meyakini apa kata hatinya sekarang. Mungkin masih ada harapan untuk bertemu Sakura lagi, entah kapan dan dimana. Setidaknya sekarang, dia masih punya harapan dan tujuan untuk hidup.

"Terserah kalian, mau percaya atau tidak, " geram Sasuke lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding, "aku mau tidur," imbuhnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Mikoto masih terisak, perlahan Fugaku menarik istrinya untuk keluar dari kamar anaknya. Begitu juga dengan Itachi.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, Fugaku membawa istrinya dan Itachi ke ruang keluarga. Setelah memberikan ibunya segelas air, Itachi menanyakan tentang rencana yang pernah dilontarkan Fugaku beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan rencana _Tou-san_, apa kita semua jadi pindah?" Itachi menatap ayahnya serius, dia rencana ini pasti akan ditentang oleh Sasuke.

Fugaku menghela nafas, "Untuk sekarang, sepertinya itu adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk kita, khususnya bagi Sasuke," ujarnya. Dia sangat prihatin dengan keadaan anaknya sekarang, "Tentu, anak itu pasti akan menolak keras rencana ini, tapi kita harus tetap melakukannya." Fugaku menerawang, membayangkan penolakan putra bungsunya. Dia sudah memastikan hal itu, tetapi hal ini ia lakukan demi anaknya juga. Orang tua mana yang tega melihat anaknya kacau seperti itu.

Itachi mendesah, "Kita coba saja, mungkin di tempat yang baru Sasuke bisa menemukan hidupnya kembali," kata Itachi menyetujui rencana ayahnya.

Sedangkan Mikoto hanya mengikuti keinginan suaminya, selama ini demi kebaikan anaknya. "Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Sasuke," kata Mikoto pelan, "Tapi, dia pasti akan menolaknya," tambahnya.

"Kita akan memaksanya," kata Fugaku, "demi kebaikannya sendiri," ujarnya kemudian meyakinkan istrinya.

Mikoto mengangguk diam, semoga saja langkah yang mereka ambil ini benar. Dia sangat takut, Sasuke akan lebih terguncang dengan keputusan yang telah dibuat Fugaku. Tetapi semoga saja dia putra bungsunya itu bisa menerimanya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya bergumam pelan, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sakura," gumamnya, lalu mulai terlelap.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kalo fic ini apdetnya lama, sekarang sudah tidak punya waktu leluasa buat ngetik fic. Maaf juga kalo masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, saya cuman ngeceknya sepintas hihi…

Mengenai endingnya, saya masih belum bisa menentukan. Tteapi kemungkinan besar bakakalan happy end, maaf kalo yang lebih suka sad end. Saya tidak tega ngeliat OTPku menderita, meski cuman dalam sebuah fanfik #alasangaje

Untuk Mianafazella, gomen baru bisa apdet sekarang. Terima kasih udah nge-PM saya untuk mengupdate fic ini.

Info dikit nih, apa yang dilihat Sasuke di rumah sakit itu bukan halusinasi, tapi gadis itu Sakura atau bukan, hanya saya yang tahu #plakk. Untuk sementara anggap saja dia itu Sakura Edo Tensei ya..

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan feedback di chapter tiga:

**Nabilla, Natsumo Kagerou, khoirunnisa740, gadisranti3251, Zecka S. B. Fujioka, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Fivani-chan, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Shin 41, Uchiha jidat, E.S Hatake, Ryuu, Yoo-chan, Always sasusaku, YE, Lhylia Kiryu, Yaya Uchiha, Anka-Chan, A-tan, Uchiha Nakama, Scarlet-9s, Fujinyan, Rise Star, CN Bluetory, BlueSnowPinkIce, Guest, zetta hikaru, Me, icyiara harumi, hanazono yuri, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Akiko Mi Sakura, Mianafazella, Lyn kuromuno, Salsabiilaaaaa, Himetsuka, Guest(2), Daffa Arfy, Prime Uhuk, Tiya-chan, desypramitha2, Tsurugi De Lelouch, UchiHarun, hahcikodesuka, Arisa Sakakibara, Fina Imama, oktarina, Maka Meyer, Kazuky, ChickenCherry**

**.**

**Read, Riview or Concrite?**


End file.
